icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of American Junior Seasons
This is a list of notable American junior hockey seasons. Tier I/Tier II Junior A This is a list of the major American leagues and their progenitors. Timeline *1973-1977: MidJHL *1977-Present: USHL *1975-Present: GLJHL/NAJHL/NAHL *1993-2003: AFHL/AWHL Seasons *2011-12: USHL, NAHL *2010-11: USHL, NAHL *2009-10: USHL, NAHL *2008-09: USHL, NAHL *2007-08: USHL, NAHL *2006-07: USHL, NAHL *2005-06: USHL, NAHL *2004-05: USHL, NAHL *2003-04: USHL, NAHL *2002-03: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *2001-02: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *2000-01: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *1999-00: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *1998-99: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *1997-98: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1996-97: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1995-96: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1994-95: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1993-94: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1992-93: USHL, NAHL *1991-92: USHL, NAJHL *1990-91: USHL, NAJHL *1989-90: USHL, NAJHL *1988-89: USHL, NAJHL *1987-88: USHL, NAJHL *1986-87: USHL, NAJHL *1985-86: USHL, NAJHL *1984-85: USHL, NAJHL *1983-84: USHL, GLJHL *1982-83: USHL, GLJHL *1981-82: USHL, GLJHL *1980-81: USHL, GLJHL *1979-80: USHL, GLJHL *1978-79: USHL, GLJHL *1977-78: USHL, GLJHL *1976-77: MidJHL, GLJHL *1975-76: MidJHL, GLJHL *1974-75: MidJHL *1973-74: MidJHL See also *List of USHL Seasons *List of NAHL Seasons *List of AWHL Seasons *List of MidJHL Seasons Tier III Junior A Tier III Junior A hockey was formed in 2006 from a variety of lower-level Junior hockey leagues. Seasons *2011-12: AtlJHL, AWHL, EJHL, EJHL, EJHL South, EmJHL, GrLJHL, MetJHL, MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac *2010-11: AtlJHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac, WSHL *2009-10: AtlJHL, CSHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL *2008-09: AtlJHL, CSHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL *2007-08: AtlJHL, CSHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL *2006-07: AtlJHL, CSHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL See also *List of AtlJHL Seasons *List of CSHL Seasons *List of EJHL Seasons *List of MinJHL Seasons *List of NorPac Seasons *List of WSHL Seasons AAU Junior Beginning in 2011, the WSHL fled USA Hockey and joined the Amateur Athletic Union. Since then, the AAU has hosted junior hockey leagues. Seasons *2011-12: WSHL Independent Junior A Leagues Self-proclaimed Junior A leagues, separate from USA Hockey. Timeline *Southern Elite Hockey League (1998-2000) *Continental Elite Hockey League (2001-2004) *America East Hockey League (2005-2008) *United Junior Hockey League (2008-2009) *International Junior Hockey League (2006-Present) *Northern Junior Hockey League (2009-Present) Seasons *2011-12: ConJHL, IntJHL *2010-11: ConJHL, IntJHL *2009-10: NorJHL, IntJHL *2008-09: UJHL, IntJHL *2007-08: AEHL, IntJHL *2006-07: AEHL, IntJHL *2005-06: AEHL *2004-05: *2003-04: CEHL *2002-03: CEHL *2001-02: CEHL *2000-01: *1999-00: SEHL *1998-99: SEHL Tier III Jr. B Founded in 2006. Merged with Tier III Jr. A in 2011. Timeline *Continental Hockey Association Premier (2006-2011) *Empire Junior Hockey League (2006-2011) *Great Lakes Junior Hockey League (2009-2011) *Metropolitan Junior Hockey League (2006-2011) *Southeast Junior Hockey League (2010-2011) Seasons *2010-11: CHA, EmpJHL, GrLJHL, MeJHL, SEJHL *2009-10: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, GrLJHL, MeJHL *2008-09: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, MeJHL *2007-08: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, MeJHL *2006-07: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, MeJHL See also *List of CHA Seasons *List of EmpJHL Seasons *List of GrLJHL Seasons *List of MeJHL Seasons *List of SEJHL Seasons Tier III Jr. C Founded in 2006, merged with Tier III Jr. B in 2010. Timeline *Continental Hockey Association Selects (2006-2010) *Southeast Junior Hockey League (2006-2010) *Great Lakes Junior Hockey League (2008-2009) Seasons *2009-10: CHA Selects, SEJHL *2008-09: CHA Selects, GrLJHL, SEJHL *2007-08: CHA Selects, SEJHL *2006-07: CHA Selects, SEJHL See also *List of CHA Seasons *List of GrLJHL Seasons *List of SEJHL Seasons Category:Ice hockey in the United States